


all's fair in love and smoothies

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they meet at a smoothie bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	all's fair in love and smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html)

Patrick goes down to the smoothie hut everyday after school, and _everyday_ "Hello my name is Pete" tries to impress him with his "skills". Which would be fine. If he had any.

"Wait, wait, I got it!" But Pete didn't have it, because he was trying to cover the top of the blender with his hand and it was still splattering everywhere, on the bar, on the workers and customers, and on Patrick.

"Fuck, _ow_." Patrick lifted his hat a little so he could rub at his eyes. He didn't even _ask_ for a smoothie.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Pete said, _finally_ unplugging the blender. "Let me see, dude." He was trying to hop over the bar, reaching for Patrick's face, but he was being pulled back by the manager.

"Bob, hey--"

"Pete." Bob loomed and looked at the mess, at the people complaining. He sighed, "You know I don't want to do this, Pete, but..."

Pete's face fell, he didn't even _try_ to plead his case and Patrick felt epically bad for some reason. For no _real_ reason since it wasn't even his _fault_, but before he knew it, he was talking. "Wait," he said, and, "Not his fault," and, "I'll help clean up."

Bob and Pete looked at him like he was crazy, which, maybe he was. Because shit like this happened _whenever he came here_ and he _still_ showed up most everyday. On Pete's working hours.

-  
So that's how Patrick found himself mopping the floor at smoothie hut with "Hello my name is Pete". Patrick still had _no idea_ how this happened.

Pete was wiping down the bar, smiling a little to himself as he asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Um, oh." Patrick stopped mopping and scratched the back of his neck, blushing a little. "I don't know."

Pete set down the wet cloth and flexed his fingers, smiling at Patrick. "I don't even know your name, you know?"

Patrick just stared at Pete, forgetting to answer for a few seconds until he said, "I, oh, I'm. My name's Patrick."

Pete stepped a bit closer and wiped at Patrick's cheek with his finger. "Banana smoothie," he explained, and for a second Patrick thought he was going to put his finger in his mouth, but Pete just dropped his hand.

He grinned at Patrick, like he could read his mind and said, "Hello, my name is Pete," pointing to his name tag.

Patrick smiled.


End file.
